Bendy & The Ink Machine: Chapter 5: The Great Escape
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Teaming up with Bendy, Alice, Boris and Dorothy; Bendy's pet chinchilla and knows what's really going on in the studio, Henry will might have a chance to escape the clutches of the haunted studio, Joey, Susie and Sammy. The 5 must go through The Cages of Misery, The Ink Pools of Doom and The Stage of Fright to get to the escape pod. Will they make out of the studio; alive?
1. Intro

Bendy & The Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Great Escape By MatchMaker Amethyst

Happy New Years! And Happy 2018! Just like chapter 4, I couldn't wait for it to release. So, I create my own version of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy my last story of Bendy & The Ink Machine.  



	2. The Cages of Misery

Chapter 1: The Cages of Misery

While carrying their weapons, Bendy, Boris, Alice, and Henry stay together. Dorothy seats on Bendy's head. "Remember everyone, the enemy attacks when you least expected. So be cautious," said Bendy, preparing his bow staff. "Don't worry, Bendy. We'll take care of ourselves," said Boris. "But in case if I pass out, devil cake. You're giving me, mouth to mouth," said Alice, fake faints into Bendy's arms and tries to kiss him. "Not know, angel cake." When Bendy stands her up, she says, "phooey. When am I ever going to get that kiss?" "After we get out of here. I promise." "But that will take too long." "You two remind me of Linda and me when we were young," said Henry, giggling at Bendy and Alice. "Concentrate, everyone," said Bendy, opening a door. When he opens it, there are cages dangling on the ceiling: each cage has a Boris corpse or a monster Butcher gang corpse in it. "O my bacon soup," said Boris, in shock. "Look at all of these soldiers and enemies. Rest in peace, soldiers. Go to hell, enemies. Who would do this?" "Susie Campbell. She wants their insides to make her "beautiful" again. The old gal has gone crazy. Did see what she looks like? She looks like me except ugly," said Alice. "You?! She looks like you?! Oh no no no no no. You're like the rarest flower in the world. Nobody can't compare to your outstanding beauty," said Bendy, flirting her by touching her tail with his. She blushes and said, "just like back then, you're such a charmer." "I still got it. Hehehe!" "Look, I don't want to ruin the moment, but should we keep going," said Boris. "Oh, right. Let's keeping," said Bendy, stop flirting. "Do you have to ruin the moment, Boris," said Alice, disappointed.

While the 5 continues to walk, the Alice Angel monster (aka Susie Campbell) voice comes from the speakers and said, "welcome, my flies. To my Cages of Misery. Where your allies' bodies are "rest in peace"." "Show yourself, Susie," said Henry, preparing his Tommy gun. "For the last time…." She appeared behind them with the light flickering above her and she said, "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" When they turned around, Dorothy hisses at the monster. "Eek! So, Bendy…the mouse is yours," said Monster Susie. "How dare you call Dorothy a MOUSE! She's a chinchilla. Perfectly trained and healthy," said Bendy, taking out his bow staff. "You aren't going anywhere until you get past me. Mwahaha!" "Ok, Susie. Let's go. You and me. I ain't afraid to hit a girl." She takes out an ax and charges to Bendy. Bendy gives Dorothy to Boris, hugs Henry and kiss Alice's cheek. Before he fights her, he shows off slick and cool moves with his bow staff. Then he stops and stares at her in silence. "This is it, Ben-Ben. Mano y cartoono," said Monster Susie, stares back in silent without moving closer. "That's why I love him. He's so cool and has the greatest moves with his staff. Despite the kiss on the cheek, he still owes me more," said Alice, sighing in a romantic way. "Break a leg, Bendy. Not literally," said Boris, cheering for him. "Are you sure he can handle this himself," said Henry, getting worried about Bendy. "Trust me, Henry. Don't judge his figure because he's a beast when comes to fighting. The last person who made him anger was a Searcher and Bendy turned him into a weakling with one glare in it's eyes."


	3. The 1st Battle

Chapter 2: The 1st Battle

While Bendy and Alice continue to stare at each other, Boris takes out a radio and a baton. When he uses the baton, the radio plays The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. When the music plays, the Monster Susie throw the ax at Bendy, but he split it into two with his staff by doing the Side Block. Everyone is surprised and so is Monster Susie. She charges at Bendy and he does the Sweep and a Cross Strike. "Wow! He's good," said Henry. "I know. Isn't he the coolest," said Alice, sighing with hearts above her head. "Prepare to be vanquished, Susie. For your own good," said Bendy, preparing his staff to attack her. Monster Susie summons Searchers to distract him. Henry uses his Tommy gun to defense, Boris uses his crossbow and Alice use her axes. While Bendy fights off the Searchers, Monster Susie took away his staff and grabs him.

"Ha! Now, I got you; Ben-Ben," said Monster Susie with a flirty smile. "Don't call me that," said Bendy, trying to break loose. Alice notices he's in trouble that she goes on a rampage. She gets past the Searchers by hitting them with her axes to get to Bendy's rescue. When she got to him, she cuts off Susie's arms thus free him. But she regrows her arms and starts battling Alice with two axes. While the ladies are fighting, Bendy takes his staff and puts some nail polish remover on the edge of his staff. "Alice, get out f the way," said Bendy, aiming the edge of his staff covered in nail polish remover at Monster Susie. When she moved out of the way, Bendy stabs Monster Susie with his staff on her heart, "I'm sorry, Susie. It's time for you to rest in peace for good," said Bendy, pushing his into the heart; so hard. And in 30 seconds, Monster Susie dies.

All of the Searchers are defeat. Henry, Boris, Dorothy, and Alice go to Bendy and the corpse of the once Susie Campbell; who turned into a monster version of Alice Angel. "Woah! Do think that was a bit too harsh," said Boris, giving Dorothy to Bendy. "Yes! But it's the only way to bring her at peace. A least she'll finally be a real angel," said Bendy, putting Dorothy on his head and takes his staff out of the corpse. When he did, the corpse turns into a puddle of ink. Alice hugs Bendy, cries and said, "How in the world have to come to this?" "I wish it didn't. Because she was like an aunt to me." Then coming out of the puddle is the angel version of Susie Campbell.

At first, the 5 are speechless and afraid until she looked at them and smiled at him. "Thank you. You freed me from my 30 years in this prison what I called a body," said Angel Susie. "Susie…I," said Henry. "It's ok, Henry. I understand why you choose Linda. If you didn't return, I would be trapped in that body for eternity." "Auntie Susie. I'm sorry for…," said Bendy. "It's fine, Bendy. Despite you killed me, you saved me. Boris, please forgive me for what I did to your clones." "I forgive you. I'm just glad you're back the way who you supposed to be." "Alice, please forgive me…for treating you like a caged animal for 15 years." "All is forgiven." "Auntie Susie, if you see Uncle Norman Polk; tell him: we missed him, we forgive him and we love him," said Bendy. "I will tell him; everything. Escape this place, Henry. Free Sammy Lawrence. Defeat Joey Drew. Be careful and good luck." Angel Susie disappears into thin air. "Let's get going," said Bendy, leading everyone out of the Cages of Misery.


	4. The Ink Pools of Doom

Chapter 3: The Ink Pools of Doom

Our 5 heroes are still continuing to walk until they reached another door. When they opened it, they saw dripping from the ceiling and ink all over the floor. "Ew. I'm not stepping in that. Bendy," said Alice. "Ok, I'll carry you." She jumps into Bendy's arms and hugs him. "Does she always act like this," said Henry. "She loves him so much including his attention. She has been wanting to be with him ever since she came to the world. I don't understand girls," said Boris.

While they still walking in the Ink Pools of Doom, Bendy still carries Alice in his arms and Dorothy on his head. "We're just lucky that the ink isn't that sticky," said Henry. "Agree," said Boris. "Alice, can I put you down, please? My arms are getting tired," said Bendy. "I'm not going to stand in ink, devil cake." "Ok. I'll put you this cardboard crate." When he puts her on the crate, Bendy stretches his arms. Monster Sammy talks in the speaker saying, "Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Welcome to the Ink Pools of Doom. This gross and black water room. To get to your escape pod, you must get past me. Prepare for battle, Bendy and Henry." "Show yourself, Sammy. You can't hide and what you said; it doesn't rhyme," said Bendy, taking out his staff. Sammy appears by coming out of the Ink Pools and says, "It's time to meet your end."


	5. The 2nd Battle

Chapter 4: The 2nd Battle

Sammy goes back into the ink; making the 5 get confused and freaking him out. "Where he'd go?! How did he do that?! Bendy, what do we do," said Boris, freaking out. "O my gosh! Bendy, you're the leader. What should we do," said Alice, getting off the box and takes out her axes. "Stay calm and alert. Everyone, form a circle and our backs turn on each other," said Bendy. When they did, they armed themselves and kept an eye out for Sammy. "Uncle Sammy! Come out. We have to kill you; in order to free you and finally let you be at peace. I know it's harsh, but it's for your own good," said Bendy. Sammy's hands appear out the ink underneath Alice and he pulls her into the ink. When he pulled her into the ink, she screams out, "Ahh! Bendy! HELP!"

"ALICE! Where's Alice, Sammy?! Show yourself," said Bendy, putting nail polish remover on his staff. Sammy appears not far from the 4 with Alice; captive in his arms. "Devil cake, save me! Let me go, you Bendy wannabe," said Alice, trying to break free. "Once your dead, Henry; I'll be free from my body imprisonment," said Sammy. "Boris, aim legs," said Bendy, running to Sammy with his staff. "You got it, Bendy buddy." Boris aims his crossbow at Sammy's legs. When he fired the 2 arrows on Sammy's left leg. Sammy tries to take the arrows out of his leg and he lets Alice escape by mistake. When she got free, Bendy stabs his staff on Sammy on the heart. "You're finally free, Uncle Sammy," said Bendy, stabbing as hard as he could. And in 30 seconds, Sammy died.

Everyone goes to the corpse of Sammy Lawrence. When Bendy takes his staff out of Sammy, he said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Sammy. But it was the only way." Then an angel version of Sammy Lawrence comes out of the corpse and smiles at the 5. "Thank you. You saved me from 30 years in that prison. You have set us free," said Angel Sammy. "Sammy, I would have known this would happen," said Henry. "It's ok, Henry. You must forgive me for what I have done to you." "It's forgiven." "Bendy, Alice, and Boris. Please forgive me." "We forgive you," said Boris. "Even after when you pulled me into the ink pools," said Alice. "I'm glad you can finally rest in peace, Uncle Sammy. We love you," said Bendy. "Thank you again, everyone. Escape this place. Defeat Joey. Before it's too late. Look in that box where Alice was on. They may be useful. Farewell, my friends." And Sammy disappears into thin air.

"There's only one thing to do: defeat Joey and Henry can go home," said Bendy. "What's in that box was I on," said Alice, opening it. When everyone looked inside, Boris said, "wow. These can be useful." "These gave me an idea," said Bendy. "What's nest after the Ink Pools of Doom," said Henry. "It's the final obstacle. The Stage of Fright. And behind the backstage curtains is the escape pod."


	6. The Stage of Fright

Chapter 5: The Stage of Fright

The 5 continues walking through a narrow hallway. When they got to a door, they opened it and inside the room is: a stage with Boris', Bendy's and Alice's faces on the top and words "Bendy's Adventure Show" above the faces, red curtains are closed and wooden chairs for the audience. "I remember this. When tourists come to the studio, Boris, Alice and I perform for the crowds with episodes of my cartoons and we sing songs to them. Those were the good old days," said Bendy. "I can't believe I forgot this old place," said Henry. "We sang a lot of songs here. I played a mean clarinet; back then," said Boris. "I remember my first time on the stage. And my first performance with the love of my life," said Alice, leaning against Bendy while wrapping her tail around him. "Ok. So, about that escape pod," said Henry. "Oh yes. Follow me," said Bendy, leading them to the stage curtains. When he opens them, they see a round stairwell and red backstage curtains. As they go in, "Bendy" (aka Monster Joey Drew) goes into the Theater Room with an army of Searchers. "Stay here…I handle them…myself," he said, walking slowly to the stage curtains. The Searchers goes to the audience seats and sits down. Some other Searchers goes to the orchestra seats, sits down and plays with the instruments left there Bendy leads Henry, Alice, Boris, and Dorothy to the backstage curtains and opens them. they see the escape pod in a tube that goes upward and sign that says "The Heaven Elevator". "It should be could the Freedom Elevator because this place will be the ticket out of here," said Boris, cheering for joy. "Are you kidding me," said Bendy, in shock while looking at the escape pod. "What is it?! Joey is here?! Is it broken," said Alice. "It's low on fuel and the key to activate it is missing." "OK. How do we charge it up," said Henry. "There are two fuel tanks in the stage basement. We need to go down there to check what's wrong." Bendy opens a trap door and stairwell that leads down to the basement. "Ladies first," said Bendy. "Such a gentleman," said Alice, walking in the basement with Bendy behind her and Dorothy still on his head. While Henry and Boris follow them, Monster Joey tries to grab Henry but misses.

Back with 5, they continue to walk down to the basement. In the basement, there are two fuel tanks filled with gasoline, and a fuse box "This is the tanks that will fill up the escape pod. Let's turn them on," said Bendy. "But the 2 levers to activate it are gone," said Boris, going to the controls. "How can that happen?!" "Oh my…looking for these," said "Bendy" (aka Monster Joey Drew), coming out of the darkness with 2 levers in his right hand. "Joey Drew? Is that really you," said Henry, in shock. "Of course, it's him. I can recognize him that easy. You better hand over them to us or else," said Bendy, protecting Henry and taking out his staff. "Bendy, my dear creation. How dare you betray me." "No, you lied to us; "The Creator". You think your dreams come true if you kill my father. But when we defeat you, we'll see who's laughing now. Come at me, Joey."

Monster Joey tries to hit Bendy with the levers, but he gets on the head with a frying pan by Boris. "That's for cursing us from 30 years ago," said Boris. Alice takes the levers and attaches them back to the controllers. She activates the tanks and the gasoline goes into the escape pod thus filling it up. "I was expecting it to be a tough battle, but that was too easy," said Henry. "What's this," said Bendy, seeing something next to Monster Joey. When he picks it up, it's a golden key. "It's key to the escape pod," said Alice. Then Monster Joey tries to grab the key back, but Henry pushes him away from Bendy. Then Bendy gets lifted up to an open hatch by floor-like-elevator, but Dorothy jumps off of his head and lands into Alice's hands. Boris realizing that he leaned on a button on the wall that says, "To the stage". While Monster Joey watches Bendy, he realized that Henry, Alice, Boris, and Dorothy gets out of the basement and locks him. And he bangs on the door to try and get out.


	7. The Star Shines Again

Chapter 6: The Star shines again

When Bendy got on the stage, the curtains open and he's a crowd of Searchers in the audience. And a spotlight shines on him, making him silent and scared while holding the key. When Boris goes to the orchestra, a spotlight shines on him. The Searchers cheered for music. Boris takes out music notes on "Minnie the Moocher", takes out a baton and gets the Searchers in the orchestra attention to play the song. When they played the song, Bendy walks dance down the steps while singing,  
"Hey folks here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher She was a low down hoocie coocher She was the roughest toughest friend But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi"  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi" singing Boris and Alice. Boris commands the music and Alice go on the stage on a swing going down with the help from Henry; who's in the backstage with Dorothy. And a spotlight shines on her "How, deeh, how, deeh, how, deeh, how"  
"How, deeh, how, deeh, how, deeh, how"  
"Hee, dee, hee, dee, hee, dee, hee"  
"Hee, dee, hee, dee, hee, dee, hee"  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, ho"  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, ho"  
Then Alice sings while walking dance down the stage to Bendy,  
"She messed around with a bloke named Smokie She loved him though he was cokey He took her down to Chinatown And he showed her how to kick the gong around the Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi"  
And Bendy and Boris sings,  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi"  
"Woah"  
"Woah"  
"Hee, dee, hee, dee, hee, dee, hee"  
"Hee, dee, hee, dee, hee, dee, hee"  
"A, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, ho"  
"A, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, ho"  
Then Boris sings while Alice and Bendy dance the tango together,  
"She had a dream about the king of Sweden He gave her things that she was needin'  
He gave her a home built of gold and steel A diamond car with their platinum wheels A, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi"  
Then Bendy and Alice sing together while still dancing,  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi"  
"Ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho"  
"Ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho, deeh, ho"  
"Squidelie Voo, Squidelie Voo, Squidelie Voodeley voodeley Voo"  
"Squidelie Voo, Squidelie Voo, Squidelie Voodeley voodeley Voo"  
"Sid, did, did, did, didely but did didely, skid, did didely but din zoy"  
"Sid, did, did, did, didely but did didely, skid, did didely but din zoy"  
Then Bendy sings while he still dancing with Alice and smiles romantically at her,  
"He gave her his townhouse and his racing horses Each meal she ate was a dozen courses Had a million dollars worth of nickels and dimes She sat around and counted them all a million times Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi"  
Then Boris and Alice sings,  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi"  
"How, deeh, how, deeh, how, deeh, how"  
"How, deeh, how, deeh, how, deeh, how"  
"Hee, dee, hee, dee, hee, dee, hee"  
"Hee, dee, hee, dee, hee, dee, hee"  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, ho"  
"Hi, deeh, hi, deeh, hi, deeh, ho"  
"Poor Min, poor Min Poor Minnie"  
When Bendy and Alice do the final pose and Boris ends the music, the audience cheers for them. Boris runs to the stage and bows to the crowd with Bendy and Alice. "Just like old times," whispering Bendy. "We still got it," whispering Boris. "And how I missed them," whispering Alice. When Monster Joey comes out from the entrance and yells out, "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?! GET THEM!" Instead, the Searchers gets angry at him and attacks him because they want on core. Thus, making the three cartoons to escape and goes to Henry and Dorothy. "You guys were great out there," said Henry. "Why must those days end," said Alice. Dorothy goes Bendy and climbs to the top of his head. "Now that we got the key and they're keeping Joey busy, let's get Henry home," said Bendy leading them to the Heaven Elevator.


	8. The Discussion

Chapter 7: The Discussion

When they got to the Heaven Elevator, Bendy looks at it and it's full of gasoline. He uses the key, turns it and activates it. When the door to it opens, Henry walks in. "Come, guys. Let's get out of here," said Henry. "I'm sorry, Henry. But we're not going," said Boris. "What?! Why?! Don't guys want to be free?!" "Look, father, I mean Henry. Look at me, Boris and Alice. We don't belong in this world. We're just cartoons brought to life. We don't deserve to live. But you can take Dorothy with you," said Bendy, giving his chinchilla to Henry. Dorothy squeaks at Bendy and he responded, "I love you too, Dorothy. But we can't go. I'm sure Linda and Henry will take care of you." "But Bendy, you're my son. You're my family," said Henry. "We know. But we'll finally be free when we blow up this studio. Tell Linda, Uncle Wally Franks, Uncle Shawn Flynn, Uncle Thomas Connor, Uncle Grant Cohen and Aunt Allison Pendle; we love them and missed them." Before Bendy can push the button to make the escape pod go up, Henry grabs his hand and said, "no. I promised I take you home with me." Boris, Bendy, and Alice are in shocked and Alice said, "you remember your promise?" "Thanks to you, I remember everything. Bendy, I don't care if you're a cartoon or anything else. You are my son. And you are my family. Come home with me and your lives will be better than death" Bendy becomes so touched by Henry's speech that he cries. "What's wrong, devil cake," said Alice. "Nothing, puddin' pop. I'm just touched. Ok. Let's go home." Bendy and Boris go into the escape pod. Before Alice can go in, she gets grabbed on the shoulder by Monster Joey Drew. "You are not…going anywhere," said Monster Joey.

"Alice," said Henry. "Let me go, you ink creature," said Alice, trying to break free. Bendy gets angry, takes out his staff and attacks Monster Joey. Bendy hits Monster Joey hard goes back into the escape pod with Alice and pushes the button to close the door. Monster Joey runs to the escape, bangs on the door while screaming, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU! HENRY!" "Punch it, Boris," said Bendy, hugging Henry while freaking out of what he's seeing. When Boris punches the button, the escape pod went up the tube with Bendy, Alice, Henry, Boris, and Dorothy; inside it.

Back with Monster Joey, he screams in anger and defeat and shouts out loud, "I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE AND LIVE!" His scream was so loud that the Ink Machine from the entrance of studio falls all the way down and landed on top of Monster Joey. Then ink comes out underneath the Ink Machine and the ink covers up the machine. Ink-like-legs formed underneath and it stands up. Then ink-like-arms formed and Monster Joey's head comes out of a hole of the covered-up machine. Then Monster Joey manically laughed while devil ink-like-wings formed onto the covered Ink Machine. Then Monster Joey uses his wings and flies up to catch up to the 5.


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

"Finally, after 30 years in this studio, we're going to see the light," said Bendy. "I'm finally free. Wait until I'll tell the others about this," said Henry. "This calls for a victory dance," said Boris, doing a dance. Dorothy jumps into Bendy's hands and licks his cheek. "I believe you owe me something," said Alice, her tail around Bendy. "Oh yes. I do owe you," said Bendy, smiling. They were about to kiss until Boris screamed like a woman. "What now," said Alice, disappointed but then shocked when she sees Monster Joey. Monster Joey rips the door open, tries to grab Henry, but gets slapped on the hand by Bendy. "Ouch! Did you…slap my hand," said Monster Joey, rubbing his slapped hand. "Yes, he did. And you deserve it," said Alice. "Henry, you're mine." "Touch him again and you will get the staff spanking," said Bendy, protecting his father. "You just like me, Bendy. Henry left us to what we are today." "I'm nothing like you. You're the real devil, demon, and monster." "Well, I can't help if Henry "stole" my ideas and got all the credit." Bendy makes an emotional face while twitching his right eye. Then he takes a deep breath and said, "well, Joey. Do you want to know what I think? ARRGH! REGGA FLEBBA BREEKA BREAKA SMULLENELLEN JOEY DREW! YEGGA HEGGA MERGIN LIAR! DIMMY MIDDY GREEDY! RIVA FLIVY DIVA SHIVA JOEY DREW'S LIES!"

While hearing what Bendy said, Alice takes out a dictionary, reads it with Henry, Dorothy, and Boris. When they finished reading: Alice and Dorothy blushed with shock, Boris puts his hands over his mouth and Henry rubs his arm while sweating with embarrassment. "I did not teach him how to curse. Who taught him that," said Henry. "I don't know," said Boris. Bendy gets so angry that his face turns red and steam comes out his horn-like-ears. When Bendy realized that his friends were listening to him; the whole time, he cooled down and said, "how much did you hear?" "All of it. I had no idea that you have such colorful way in vocabulary," said Alice. Monster Joey has his mouth open wide in shock after hearing what Bendy said. "So, are we going to battle or what," said Bendy, taking out his staff. "With pleasure," said Monster Joey. "Boris and Alice, protect Henry. Henry, use your weapons for self-defense. Dorothy, hold on to my head."  
Then ink-like-tentacles formed and they try to Henry. But Boris and Alice defend him with all they got. Bendy punches Monster Joey in the face; three times. "Who's laughing now, Joey," said Bendy, with a smart-alecky smile. Bendy uses his staff and cuts off Monster Joey's arms. "What?! Why can't my arms grow," said Monster Joey, trying to grow arms back, but it does not work. "Because I got the ink's worst enemy: nail polish remover." Then Bendy shakes the bottle. When he opens it, the liquid squirts on Monster Joey. Monster Joey starts to melt into a black ink puddle. His head comes out of the puddle and said, "you have melted me down, but I'll rest until I'm immortal." "Care to do the honors," said Bendy, giving Henry and golf club. "Why yes. This for all the trouble you did to everyone. FORT!" When Henry hits Monster Joey's head, his head falls all the way down back to S Level. "Push it, Boris," said Bendy. Boris takes out a detonator and presses the button to activate a bomb.

Back with Monster Joey, he's getting laughed at by The Searchers and Monster Butcher Gang. "Stop laughing. I will kill you all," said Monster Joey, getting annoyed and embarrassed. "Do you guys hear something?" The Monsters looks around and see an atomic bomb near a gallon of gasoline. "O MY! HENRY! BENDY!" When it exploded, the Monsters gets killed by the explosion. The fires from the explosion follow Bendy, Alice, Boris, Henry, and Dorothy. "Close the door," said Alice, closing the door into the escape pod. "Good thing, this escape pod is all proof," said Boris. "But in case, duck in cover," said Bendy.


	10. The Big Family Reunion

Chapter 9: The Big Family Reunion

Outside the Joey Drew Studios on a sunny day, an angry mob is a bit far from the studio. And the mob is being led by older versions of Linda, Wally Franks, Shawn Flynn, Thomas Connor, Grant Cohen and Allison Pendle. "Are you ready men to fight for Henry," said Allison. "You know it, old girl. I can't believe Henry got the letter and got tricked," said Wally. "We're coming for you, Henry," said Shawn. "When we save him, we're telling him the truth," said Thomas. "You're right. We can't keep secrets from him forever," said Grant "Then follow me. To the studio," said Linda, leading them to the workshop. But they stopped going to the building when they heard a loud shaking coming from it. Then the escape pod comes out from a chimney and lands in front of the mob. When the studio exploded, the mob takes out cover. When they looked up, the studio is destroyed. "Henry," said Linda, in shock. "What's this thing," said Allison, going to the escape pod. When the door opens, the mob takes out their pitched forks.

When they see Henry, Linda runs up to him and kiss his lips. "Henry, you're alive. We can explain everything. You see…," said Linda, until she's interrupted by Henry. "Don't worry, I know the truth. They told me." When Bendy, Boris, and Alice come out, everyone except Henry becomes in shock. "Bendy," said Linda, with tears in her eyes. "Mother Linda," said Bendy, hugging her. "I can't believe it. You still alive along with Alice and Boris." Dorothy licks Linda's cheek and she said, "Dorothy. you're still alive." "Uncles: Wally Franks, Shawn Flynn, Thomas Connor, Grant Cohen and Aunt Allison Pendle. It's so good to see you all," said Bendy. Then Bendy sees Henry with two young men and a woman; hugging them. "Henry. Who are they," said Bendy. "There my children: Ben, Andy, and Betty." "I have siblings?" "And also, I'm a grandfather." Then children: 7 boys and 7 girls walk up to Bendy and waves hello to him. "I have nephews and nieces," said Bendy, petting Dorothy.  
"Oh, Bendy. Did you forget something," said Alice. "Oh right. how can I forget?" Alice happily pulls him to her in a romantic pose. She about to kiss him until Boris said, "WAIT! Sorry, kids but this is private." Boris pulls a curtain down over Alice and Bendy. Behind the curtain, Alice with passion kisses Bendy. "While they're having the moment, let me play a tune for you," said Boris, taking out a clarinet and plays jazz which the children enjoy. Bendy comes behind the curtain with black smooch marks all over his face. Henry, Linda, Wally, Shawn, Thomas, Grant, and Allison laugh at Bendy. "I still got it. Hehehe," said Bendy, smiling and wipes the smooch marks off of his face. "We should do a celebration. And besides tomorrow is Henry and Bendy's birthday," said Linda. "I'm going to be 67 years old," said Henry. "And I'm turning 46 years old," said Bendy. "And I know how just where we're going to celebrate it," said Linda.


	11. A Star is Reborn

Chapter 10: A Star is Reborn

1 day later, at an old fashion movie theater. Henry, Linda, Wally, Shawn, Thomas, Grant, and Allison are talking to each other. Young men and women who are their children eat with each other. While younger children their grandchildren sit in front of the stage. Boris goes to the orchestra, conducts them play a jazz-like intro and says to the audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Welcome to the theater; where you will meet everyone's favorite little devil. Please put your hands together for…Bendy the Devil." The kids cheered with excitement when the curtains went up. Then fire on the stage appeared. When it disappeared, Bendy appears. The children clap and cheered for him. "Howdy kids," said Bendy. "Hi Bendy," said the children "Today is a special day for Henry and me. Don't forget to say happy birthday to us. Hey, Boris. Play a tune for me, will ya?" "You got it, my little devil friend. Hit it, boys," said Boris, conducting the orchestra. The orchestra plays a cheery and jazzy tune.  
Then Bendy sings while taking out a dancing cane,  
"OHH!  
Who's everyone favorite character on the silver screen?" [Bendy points his cane to a movie screen that shows Tombstone Picnic while he bounces with his knees; up and down]  
Then the children sing, "Bendy Devil"  
"Who loves to smile and always shines his pearly teeth?" [Bendy smiles, twirls his cane while flossing his teeth]  
"Bendy Devil"  
"Who loves to dance, have fun and sing? [Bendy takes off his head and juggles with his cane while it twirls.]  
Bendy Devil [Bendy's head goes back on him.]  
Bendy Devil" [Bendy catches his cane and continues to twirl it.]  
Then he sings with the kids,  
"Bendy Devil" [Bendy points to the kids to get them to sing with him with his cane.]  
Then he sings by himself,  
"Who's my best friend; that likes to pull off pranks with me?" [Bendy points his cane to the off stage. And Boris appears. They dance with each other and sprays water at each other from their canes like water guns.]  
"Boris the Wolf"  
"Who likes to cook, but doesn't care how much he eats?" [Boris takes out a frying pan and flips a pancake. And when the pancake flies up so high, a lot of pancakes falls into Boris' mouth and he eats them while Bendy smiles and nodded his head.]  
"Boris the Wolf"  
"Who's plays a mean clarinet, loves sheep and can shake a thing?" [Boris takes out a clarinet and plays to music. He throws it away when Bendy rings a bell. The bell calls a flock of sheep and they ran pass Bendy and Boris. A spotlight shines down on Boris while he taps dance with the flock. And Bendy watches while he claps his hands to the rhythm.]  
Then Boris sings while the sheep baa's in the background,  
"Boris the Wolf [Boris dances with his cane, and the sheep takes out their canes and joins him.]  
Boris the Wolf" [The sheep does the Moulin Rouge kick while holding eating their canes picks up their fleece like dresses]  
Then Boris and the kids sing together,  
"Boris the Wolf" [Boris points his cane to the kids to let them join him. The sheep leaves the stages while still doing their dance.]  
Then Bendy sings,  
"Who's the cutest angel sent from above?" [Bendy dances to the left of the stage while Boris dances to the right. They twirl, puts their canes down when they bent on their knees and does the jazz hands up in the air while bending at the knee. Alice appears on a swing while kicks her feet that's coming down from above Boris and Bendy on stage.]  
Then the kids sing,  
"Alice Angel"  
"She got a bright little halo filled with love." [When the swing went on the stage floor, Alice gets off of it and the swing goes back. Then hearts appear above Alice's head when she looks at Bendy.]  
"Alice Angel"  
"Who's the quite a gal whom I fell in love?" [Bendy dances run from Alice while she dances run chases him. Bendy hides behind Boris until Alice gets him. They run around him until he twirls. When they stop running around him, his cane is replaced with his clarinet. Bendy puts his hand in front of to make her stop chasing. He turns his cane into a rose by clapping it. He takes his hand to ask to hold Alice's hand. When she puts her hand on his, he kissed it.]  
Then Boris plays the tango on his clarinet. Bendy puts the rose in his mouth and dances to the tango with Alice. While they danced, Alice sings,  
"Alice Angel Alice Angel"  
And with the kids,  
"Alice Angel"  
Then the spotlight stops shining down on Bendy, Alice, and Bendy. Then Bendy appears on a light up pedestal. With Boris on his left and Alice on his right; both of them on light up pedestals. Then, Bendy, Boris, and Alice sang together,  
"Who's everyone favorite trio cartoon?"  
Then the kids sing,  
"Bendytoons"  
"With 3 worlds to explore with a smiling sun and moon." [A sun and moon appeared above Bendy with his smile on them]  
"Bendytoons"  
Then Bendy sings,  
"We turn ever villain into a confused buffoon." [Bendy throws his cane at Boris and the rose. When Bendy winks at Alice, she blushes and puts the rose in hair.]  
Then the sheep flock appears again on light-up pedestals. Bendy does the Moulin Rouge Kick with the sheep. Then light-up staircases appear to Boris and Alice. Boris and Alice dance walk down on the staircase while Bendy and the sheep continue to do the dance.  
Then Boris sings while he twirls the cane,  
"Bendytoons"  
Then Alice sings while blows a kiss at Bendy,  
"Bendytoons"  
Then Boris and Alice did the Jazz hands to Bendy. Then sheep baas in the background when Bendy sings,  
"Beeeeeennnnndyyyyyy Tooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnessssssssss" [Bendy dances down when his stairway lights up when he steps on the first one.]  
When Bendy jumps on a trampoline, does summersault and tornado in the air. Alice and Boris give Bendy tens. They put them away when they both catch him and he sang,  
"It's for everyone and you."  
Then the song ends with free-form jazz, the sheep keep doing their dance and the curtains fall when the audience cheered and clapped for the performance.  
Bendy, Boris, and Alice come out of the curtains and greets the children. "Bendy, that was a great performance," said Linda. "Well done, Bendy. And the kids still love it," said Wally. "You still got it, little demon," said Shawn. "I wish Norman, Sammy and Susie can see this," said Thomas. "I'm sure they are. They're probably in heaven right now," said Grant. "Father Henry. Happy 30 years late birthday," said Bendy, giving him a rectangle present. "He wanted to give this to 30 years ago," said Boris. "But, well you know what happened," said Alice. When Henry opens it, it was him, Bendy, Boris, Alice, Linda and Dorothy in a family photo; 30 years ago. Henry easily broke into tears and hugs Bendy. Bendy also got into tears and whispers to Henry, "being reunited with you is the best birthday gift I ever got." "Mines too, Bendy. And so is this photo." "Come on, Dorothy. Join in. In fact, family hug." Everyone even the young adults and children joined the hug. Then Henry sees the angel versions of Norman, Sammy and Susie smiling at him and he smiles back. Then they disappeared as a sign that they're finally at peace. And this entire family lived happily ever after. THE END

*This song is called Bendytoons Theme Song. And it's created by me; MatchMaker Amethyst. Even the lyrics are created by me.


End file.
